Operation Zim
by belleoftheopera
Summary: The Organization of Invader Zim Fangirls has a plan to make Zim theirs. Will they succeed? One-shot. Please r & r.


It was that time of the month again. Girls mostly between their teenage years to their twenties gathered into the huge auditorium, the majority of whom were wearing fan-wear. Amid all the loud accumulation of dozens of giddy girls came a banging of a gavel that seemed to shut them up.

"Attention! The meeting is now in session!" The young woman standing at the podium on the stage exclaimed into the mic. The leader of these girls was a young twenty-something-year-old Zoey, who was wearing an "I 'heart' Zim" t-shirt. "I have great news! After months of searching, we have finally found the location of Zim's base!" A projector was shining behind her, zooming in on Google maps onto Zim's house. "Tomorrow we begin Operation Zim!"

As it turns out, the house wasn't too far away. Zoey and three other girls drove to his house wearing Crazy Taco uniforms while a giant taco sat on the roof of the car. "Okay, remember the plan," she whispered once they pulled up.

One of the girls got out of the car and knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long when all of a sudden Gir answered wearing his dog suit. "Yes?" he asked in his adorable voice.

The girl could barely contain her excitement, but she knew she had to maintain composure for the good of the mission. "I'm looking for Gir."

Gir ran inside the house for a minute before running back to the door. "I am Gir!"

"Congratulations Gir, you've won a lifetime supply of free tacos!"

Gir jumped into the girl's arms and hugged her. "I love you!" he cried. Wow, that was easier than I thought, the girl thought as she carried Gir back to the car. Zoey drove off as the other girls marveled over Gir's cuteness.

Once they arrived back to the auditorium, the girl carried Gir inside. All the girls there could barely contain themselves, screaming with excitement and reaching out as far as they could towards him. At the foot of the stage, the girl handed him to Zoey who brought him with her to the podium. "Gir! Share with us some of your beloved wisdom!"

Gir turned towards the hundreds of girls as they stared at him with an attentive and deafening silence. "Hi!" The girls cheered like crazy at the utterance of that one word. Gir turned back to Zoey. "Where are my tacos?"

"You'll get them in a minute, but first there is something you must do. You must call Zim for us, for I wish to speak with him."

"Okie dokie!" He removed his headpiece and projected a holographic screen from his head. The girls could barely contain themselves when Zim appeared onscreen. "Hi!"

"Gir, where are you?"

"I'm with the pretty taco ladies!" Gir turned the screen around so he could see the audience.

"You idiot!" he exclaimed, burying his face in his hands, "How dare you let a bunch of filthy humans see me without my disguise!"

"You don't need to worry about that," Zoey said, "We already know what you really look like."

Gir turned the screen towards her. "Who are you?"

"We are the Organization of Invader Zim Fangirls. And we wish to make a proposition with you. For you see, we have Gir captured and we won't let him go unless you come here and sacrifice yourself."

"That will never happen! I've spent most of my life without Gir, and I can spend the remainder of my life without Gir!"

"Suit yourself." Gir shut off the screen. "He'll give in eventually."

"So how about them tacos?" Gir asked.

"Yes," Zoey said. She walked offstage and returned with a giant bag of tacos.

"TACOS!" Gir shouted with excitement as he jumped into the pile of bags and began munching away.

One hour later the doors to the auditorium burst open. The girls lost it at the sight of their visitor, a good number of them passing out. "I knew you couldn't do it." Zoey said with a smug smile as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, I have come. What is it you want?" Zim demanded.

"We want to help you in your conquest of world domination. We will be your personal slaves, even after you take over the world."

Zim could feel the thought bubble forming over his head. He envisioned himself ruling the world with all these girls waiting on him hand and foot treating him like a king. But he knew something so good wouldn't come at such an easy price. "I like the sound of this. But what is the catch?"

"All we ask is that you make us your harem of concubines so that you can ravish each one of us individually with all your Irken glory."

Zim was not familiar with the terms "harem" and "concubines," so he looked them up in his little electronic dictionary that he always carried with him. He gasped in horror upon looking up their definitions. These human females want me to do horrible things to them, he thought, and not the fun kind of horrible! "Never! I shall never share bodily functions with you, never!"

"You can't get away from us Zim. You are vastly outnumbered!"

"Nonesense! Gir!"

Gir popped up from under his piles of tacos. "Yes sir!" he saluted, his eyes glowing red.

"Come! We are going home!"

"Yes sir!" He flew from the tacos towards Zim. He jumped on Gir's back as they flew out the door. Once they were outside they flew to the voot cruiser and once inside they flew away. All the girls ran outside chasing after them shouting things like "No!" and "Come back!" and "We love you!"

The only one still inside the auditorium was Zoey. She remained on the stage, glaring at the empty seats and open doors before her. "This is not over Zim," she said in a low, deep voice. "This is not over."


End file.
